


The Wren

by DiscoSheets



Category: Silicon Valley (TV), Station Eleven - Emily St. John Mandel
Genre: Illness, M/M, Pandemic - Freeform, like a lotta of people are gonna die, slight au from episode 18, spoilers for Station Eleven, spoilers up to the end of season two, very sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoSheets/pseuds/DiscoSheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georgia Flu will arrive in Palo Alto six days</p><p>This will be a multi chapter work the titles of the chapters are from songs of the Dollyrots' debut album; Eat My Heart Out  which I've had on a near continuous loop for the last couple of months.  </p><p>rating may rise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promised Call

**Author's Note:**

> So uh this is my first Silicon Valley fanfiction and my first Station Eleven fanfiction  
> Background Info (in case you haven't read Station Eleven)
> 
> The Georgia Flu is a highly viral very deadly strain of Swine Flu. It has an incubation period of only a few hours and a ninety nine percent mortality rate.  
> It is believed that within a week of it reaching to North America over 7 billion people died (the current population is around 7.3 billion)
> 
> Doctor Clark Thompson is a corporate psychologist and old friend of the actor Arthur Leander. I'd suggest looking up some summaries of the book or reading it (and them screaming about Clark Thompson with me). 
> 
> Rachel/snackdick/valiconsilly edited this part for me. Thanks sister <3

Clark Thompson exited the car, tipped the driver and walked up to the offices of Pied Piper.  He had to ring the doorbell a couple of times until a young woman with blue streaks in her blonde hair answered. 

“Hello, I'm Clark Thompson, I'm here to do a 360° Evaluation of the CEO of Pied Piper.” 

“Oh, you're the CEO rehab guy Jared hired?” Asked Carla.

“I provide council to struggling executives.  I've spoken at some length to Mr. Dunn about his concerns over leadership in this company.  May I come in?”

Carla opened the door wider, “Sure. Just don't let Erlich know I let you in.  He's kind of—I dunno—possessive about Richard?”

“Erlich Bachmann is a board member, correct? Would you say he and Mr. Hendricks are close?” Clark asked.  His mind already running through the complications of a board member sleeping with the CEO.

“I wouldn't say that, but Jared and Ri–"

“Do you have somewhere here for me to set up?”

“Sure, one of the guys is visiting his girlfriend in Canada or something.  He won't be home until next week," said Carla, leading Clark down the hall to Gilfoyle's room, “You can use his room.  Oh, and I'm Carla, by the way,” she added.

Clark put out his hand but Carla seemed oblivious (or indifferent) to this formality.

Clark thanked her anyway and entered the room.  He set his violet patent leather briefcase down on the desk next to a windup toy devil.  His cell phone chirped—Jared Dunn just letting him know that Richard was going out on the maiden voyage of friend's boat and that they had the next 8 hours free for interviews.  Clark was rather touched by Jared's sensitivity towards his employer's apparent vulnerabilities.  He checked the alphabetized list of interviewees. The first name on the list: Erlich Bachmann.


	2. Kick Me to the Curb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erlich does what he is perhaps best known for.

Before Clark had much of a chance to arrange his thoughts, much less call Mr. Bachmann to be interviewed, Erlich barged into the room. This was something of a habit for Erlich, but Clark didn't know that. All he knew was that one moment he was organizing his notes and the next a burly man with shoulder length hair was yelling at him.  
“I'm sorry, sir,” Clark began to try to calm Erlich. “I understand this was unexpect–”  
“Save it, Churchill. If anyone should be emulated for leadership in this house, um, company, it should be me!”  
“Yes, but, Mr. Bachmann, my firm is contracted by Pied Piper,” Said Clark.  
“And I am _evaluating _Mr. Hendricks' leadership. Surely as his, uh, mentor your insights on how he is adjusting to his role in the company.”__  
“Richard is talented, I'll give him that,” Erlich said.  
“How charitable of you,” said Clark in sarcastic manner, which he instantly regretted. It was a rare lapse of professionalism that would weigh heavily on his mind until Arthur's lawyer called him up a few days later.  
“Hey, save that dry British wit for someone else.”  
“Look Mr. Bachman if you simply answer my questi–.”  
“That's it, you had your chance but you blew it!” Erlich was already halfway across the room. “Jin Yang?” He called out. “We gotta go to the super market before all those paranoid fucks buy it out!”


End file.
